Stay
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: ONESHOT!Sasuke was reported seen in Konoha and the ANBU was on high alert. One night, Sasuke shows up to Sakura and explained to her his purpose of visit. SlightAUOOC SasuSaku


Author's Note: Hi there everybody! Again, I'm making a one shot! But then, this one shot is connected to one of my stories… 'Boy or Girl?' ! I hope you like this and please, R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

_**

* * *

**_

Stay

* * *

"Reports have said that he was around the vicinity yesterday and the borders everyday. I need to warn you though, even though he's from that clan, he's still a missing nin in this country. I must advice you not to trust him… yet." Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage, lectured her ANBU team who were all gathered in her office.

They were talking about someone. A long time missing nin. For almost four years, he hasn't returned yet. But now, the breaking news was: Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin, was found within Konoha for the past few weeks. Yep, he's back. But he's not ready yet whether to show himself to them and tell them his purpose of coming back or just stay hidden behind the trees and bushes, observing his _reason_ why he came back.

"I'll give you the task of roaming around Konoha everyday, some outside, to check on him. When spotted, immediately stop him. Any violent reactions or suggestions?" Tsunade asked the rookie 9 or 8 plus Sai, together with Team Gai.

Naruto raised his hand, waving it enthusiastically in the air. "May I just ask a question?" Tsunade nodded her head, acknowledging him to continue. "Can I beat the crap out of him when I spot him?" He asked. Everybody in the room sweat drop. Still the same Naruto as ever, wanting to beat the crap out of Sasuke.

Tsunade just waved a dismissive hand, ignoring the question of the young 16 year old ANBU. Little did they know, outside the window, crouched down in the branches of the tree, waited a certain raven haired lad.

* * *

The meeting soon ended and they were now asked to go their posts to check on the missing Uchiha. "Ne, Sakura-chan, after your shift in the hospital, let's eat in Ichiraku with Hinata-chan!" Naruto invited the pink haired medic ANBU before she could even jump from roof to roof towards the hospital she was working on.

Sakura turned to Hinata, the to Naruto, then back to Hinata. She smiled brightly before nodding her head enthusiastically. "Sure Naruto." Then she was out of sight. The rest already went to their posts, which left Naruto and Hinata alone with some quality time.

"Ne Hinata-chan," Naruto started as they walked towards their assigned place. Hinata turned to her boyfriend and acknowledged him to continue. "When I was talking a while ago to Sakura-chan, didn't you notice those red eyes in the branch of the tree?" He asked as he took the hand of his girlfriend.

Hinata looked at him, the shook her head, indicating that she didn't see anything. Naruto sighed. "Maybe I was just hallucinating." He convinced himself as they continued to walk, not noticing that the person who owns those red eyes jumped down from the tree.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he observed Sakura in the hospital window from the outside. She was tending her patient who was badly wounded after his mission, jotting down some things in her clip board. He took notice of her great changes.

She became taller than before, making her look thinner too. Her now long pink hair reached up to her lower waist. Her large green eyes still had that strange but beautiful sparkle that was permanently in it. Her curves were all in the right places, her well swollen chest were not too big, not too small for her own good, which made her more attracting. Her abnormal sized forehead was overgrown, adding to her beauty. Her lips were full and bloody red. Everything about her changed but still her personality remained.

He had been observing her for some quite a while now, after escaping Orochimaru and defeating his brother when he encountered him in the Genjutsu Orochimaru made. She was his reason for coming back. She was the one he picked. She was the love of his life. She was the one he picked to revive his clan with. She was Sakura, the spring cherry blossom of the paper fan.

He hid deeper into the shadows of the trees when his cherry blossom looked out of the window, feeling a bit uneasy. After a few seconds, she broke her gaze outside the window when her patient called for her attention. Sasuke sighed and disappeared in sight when Sakura stepped out of the room.

* * *

"Adyu-minna san (Goodbye everyone)!" Sakura bade her farewell to her co-workers and her students as she left. She turned to her left but then remembered Naruto's invitation to Ichiraku, she changed her route, turning to her right. But then she was abruptly stopped when she saw the vision in front of her.

There standing in front of her was none other than the missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke, the ninja named after a legendary shinobi, smirking. Quickly, she draws out a kunai from her holster, aiming it at Sasuke, who didn't move an inch from his position.

"So, the rumors were true. The great Uchiha Sasuke, heartthrob of Konoha really is here." Sakura said mockingly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you need here, Sasuke?" She asked rather harshly, dropping and forgetting the honorific in his name.

Sasuke's smirk disappeared after hearing his name, as if she spat the name out of her mouth. His features became serious, with no trace of any joke in it. "Sakura," He started as her went near her, which she stepped the opposite, raising the kunai higher. "I'm here to take back what's supposed to be mine." He stated calmly, doing the same actions he did, she, doing the same.

"And what is that?" Sakura asked coldly, but deep inside, she was trembling. Of course she didn't want to show him that she was the twelve year old girl he left. He gave a small smirk which broadens and widens every time he came close to her. His smirk was very wide when he trapped her between the tree and his body. Quickly acting up, he placed his arms to the sides of her head, making foe her impossible to pass.

"S-Sas-s-suke-k-kun…" Sakura whimpered. If it was only possible, Sasuke's smirk widens again, making him look like a sadist. He slowly leaned his face near hers. She quickly closed her eyes, expecting something soft colliding with her lips, but then, none came. She cracked one eye open, seeing Sasuke so close for their own good, she blushed furiously.

Sasuke chuckled when he saw her blush prettily under his gaze, adding it up to his 'new' list. Sakura stared up at him with fear and confusion evident in her eyes. "You're so beautiful." He said as he caressed her cheek softly, stroking it. She closed her eyes again, when their skin made contact. "Tenshi, you look like a tenshi." He said softly as he leaned closer, closing the gap of their lips.

Once their lips collided, she quickly snapped her eyes open, shocked at the bold move he made. She tried to pry him off but his body, which was now leaned to hers was so strong to be even pushed off. She felt Sasuke's tongue stuck out, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance.

She didn't give the permission to enter, so her sucked hard to her lips, making her gasp. Feeling her mouth open, his tongue automatically darted out from his mouth to her own. It caught her off guard. Her knees felt like jelly when both of their tongues met. He played with her tongue, making it sway as the danced along the imaginary tune of tango.

Out of breath, Sasuke released Sakura's mouth, heavily panting and asking for air. Sakura stood there limply leaning to the tree, feeling a bit hot. While Sasuke on the other hand, leaned down to her and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called him. He looked up at her, only to see a very flushed face. "Get that _thing_ you were supposed to take and get out of the town, now." Sakura stated or more like demanded. Sasuke smirked which made Sakura shiver a bit. He then grabbed her hand and walked away towards the gate.

"H-hey!" Sakura demanded and pried off his hand, but it still remain strong and hard in her own. "Where the hell are you taking me?" She asked. "You're going with me." He stated calmly as he continued to walk towards the gates of Konoha, not caring how the village people stared at them.

"Hey!" Sakura then got free from his grasp, which made Sasuke turn to her. "What's your problem? I said take whatever you thing you came back for and scram! Go back to that other bastard!" She shouted at him. His eyes suddenly fell after hearing the word 'bastard'. He painted a sad smile in his lips, together with a hurt look in his eyes.

Sakura, feeling a bit soft again for Sasuke, looked down to her feet, feeling a bit guilty for his sadness. "I came back to take you." He said sadly as he blinked away a few tears that threatened to fall. Sakura stood there rooted on the spot, still looking down at her shoes.

"I came here to take you back in my life. But then, I think you have proven to me that you already have moved on. So, I guess…" He trailed off then turned his back from her and started walking towards the gates… alone.

Sakura was still there looking down at her shoes, but her eyes were wide with a bit of tears falling down from it. "Stop." He stopped but didn't face her. His face was sad and stoic, tears were now falling freely. "Please stop." She said as her voice trembled. "Please stop Sasuke-kun, please don't leave me again. I'm sorry!" She broke down into tears and ran to Sasuke, hugging him from the back.

Little did they now that their friends were there in the crowd, looking and observeing closely on what they were doing. Tsunade was there up in the Hokage tower, watching the two in amusement, knowing that they love each other very much.

"Sasuke-kun," She cried in his back and buried her face in it. "I still love you Sasuke-kun, I still love you!" She declared and started to wail more loudly. He smiled and turned around, taking Sakura by the shoulders. "I love you too." And he pulled her into a hug, which she desperately hung on.

The girls were crying at the sweet moment and reunion of the lovers. The boys smiled lightly at the couple. Sasuke pushed her back slightly so he could have a good look at her. He lifted her chin up and leaned closer. It was like hours before their lips crashed but it was just really a few seconds. Their lips crashed and kissed each other intensely, in which they both returned willingly.

"Wohoo! Go teme!" Naruto cheered as he appeared from the crowed, making the two break their rendezvous time together. Sakura blushed at the sight of many people, who started to clap, that witnessed their argumentation which ended up both of them in each other's arms.

Sasuke grasped her hand, intertwining it with her tiny digits which she returned too. She looked up at his emotion filled onyx orbs when he looked down at her. They went near their friends and enjoyed the rest of the night at the Ichiraku.

* * *

A year later…

Her white gown cascaded behind her as she walked down the isle. The bouquet of red roses in her hands with two of her bridesmaid, Hinata and Ino holding each end of her gown.

White, pink and red petals of roses were scattered on the red carpet, making the scenery breathtaking. There near the altar, the groom in a black trench coat, a white polo, a bow and black khaki pants this made him more irresistible.

Sakura reached the altar, Sasuke's arm extended to her which she took wholeheartedly. Sasuke gave her a small smile which she returned with a warmer one. They made their way towards the altar and the ceremony began, starting it with the priests' rights to the end, where the bride and the groom kiss.

* * *

Three years later…

"Uchiha Sakura, I am pleased to say that you're gonna be a mother after nine months!" Tsunade exclaimed to Sakura. Sakura, not knowing what to do, just sat there in the chair of the hospital, before doing the thing that came up and registered in her mind…

To faint

OWARI!

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, in 'Boy or Girl?', there was this line there:

'It has been two months now ever since she was named as Uchiha…'

It really is supposed to be:

'It has been three years now ever since she was named as Uchiha…'

My mistake! I'm so sorry! Well, I hope you liked this prequel of BoG! R&R please!

_saisei-bara renee-chan14_


End file.
